The present invention relates to a virtual reality theater structure through which an image range of up down 40-180° and left right 180-360° can be viewed in a theater structure.
Generally, a screen is arranged on only one surface among four of a front and rear surfaces and a left and right surfaces inside a theater, and the fixing type seats facing the screen are provided within left right 60° based on the seats arranged on a center of a middle row.
Recently, as the virtual reality image is developed, the 2D or 3D image can be viewed on the left right screens, the rear screen and the up down screens wherein the image is provided, corresponding to the moving direction of the view angle of a viewer, and the virtual reality image usually a wide view angle of up down 40-360° and left right 120-360°.
Referring to circular moving theater, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-7023047, the screen structure is varied up and downward based on the fixed chairs, a viewer may view the images of a fixing direction of the chair unless he/she rotates his/her head on the chair.
Referring to a dome type theater, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-1995-0016630, the chairs at every story, which are arranged along a vertical one line comparing to the vertical dome type screen fixed to a front surface of a theater, are only moved front and rearward but the view angle is not provided in accordance with the rotation direction of the chairs themselves.
Meanwhile, referring to “pneumatic support simulator device and a portable theater system using the same”, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0071429, the load of the theater is amended by pneumatic pressure and the motion driving part is driven by 3 shafts, but it is not the structure where the chairs are rotated front and rearward and left and rightward.
Referring to the structure, disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2004-0018973, a plurality of chairs are vibrated simultaneously but they are not rotated up and downward, and further referring to the structure, disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2010-0013407, a simple vibration device using 3 directional air springs is provided.
Accordingly, the theater structure and the chair structure for a theater cannot be applied to a virtual reality theater structure in which the view angle is moved up and downward and rotated left and rightward and the image corresponding to the view angle is felt.